sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Darkvine the Galago
Bio: "My woods....Get out...."~Darkvine warning Moebian campers Darkvine the Galago is a Moebian born Galago from the Deadly Woods in Southern Moebius. He is a grumpy antagonist who is obsessed with the protection of his woods, to the point of trying to kill anyone who enters into them or gets lost. He is believed to have medium functioning Autism, and due to the neglect of his parents abandoning him after he was born he is known to have atrocious social skills and can only speak in three word sentences. He is highly dangerous as he is also an Arbokinetic, and can use a variety of plant based moves on his unsuspecting victims. Appearance Darkvine looks like Tyko the Galago in some ways, yet Darkvine has more dark green color on his fur and he looks more dangerous. Darkvine's teeth look brown and almost wooden like. Darkvine always has a scouring look on his face and some scratches on him that might have come as a result of battle, or him hurting himself in anger. Backstory: Darkvine was left alone to die in the Deadly Woods after his parents thought he was too much of a burden to handle due to his tenacity and his strange Arbokinetic powers which they could not control. Growing up Darkvine was secluded in these woods and found them to be the closest thing to him to an actual "parent". Sadly however his lack of social skills and soon would be paranoia of being separated from these woods would leave to aggressive and outright hostile behavior to defend them. Eventually Darkvine was first discovered by the AMA when Field Leader Iceheart was given a covert mission to find a lost recon team who was under his command that suddenly vanished. Iceheart found them all killed by a not so friendly Darkvine. Iceheart had a battle with Darkvine and won, yet Iceheart took pitty on Darkvine as he was quote "an idiot",(Ironic as Iceheart is known to be an Aspie and is just more fortunate in terms of social skills then Darkvine ). Iceheart knocked him out and took him to Deraj. With better social skills programs and with Deraj's psychic training courses Darkvine was able to be reformed and was put into the ranks of the Psychic Guardians. Later he was attached to Mystic Company and placed under the command of Captain Vaxier. Personality Darkvine is a sociopath and insane. He will kill/attack anyone who dares tread in his forest, such as a group of AMA scouts found out the hard way on a recon mission through his woods. His isolated and insane demeanor stems from him being literally left in the woods to die at a young age. Darkvine was never taught the goodness of others unlike Tyko who observed and played with other animals and travelers as a child. Powers Darkvine's powers stem from plants just as his brother Tyko's does. The difference is Darkvine uses his powers to attack others more often. His powers have a variety of plant powers like Tyko and he is also believed to be able to regenerate through photosynthesis. Abilities Other than his powers he is known to be a good hunter. Also he is good on surviving on his own, He also is gifted with the natural Galago ability to jump high and from tree-to-tree. Statistics: Skills Darkvine is skilled in ambushes and also plant based long range combat. Weaknesses Darkvine is phyrophobic and is also weak against fire attacks. (One reason why he doesn't venture of to the SOL kingdom to attack Blaze.) He is very foolish in his attack patterns and often will go into a blind frenzy instead of planning his attacks. Darkvine is also weak against Ice based attacks. Finally Darkvine's powers are hindered in urban environments where plant life is inhibited. Darkvine Halloween theme.png|Darkvine Reboot Concept Picture. (I made this on Halloween night while even listening to the Halloween theme. ) Category:Archived